I'm me not her
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome had to choose whether to watch her friends die or save them which means leaving forever,now her daughter takes her place in helping the Gang kill Naraku and find jewel shards


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Akemi!

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Kagome's choice**

Kagome was at a lake with Inuyasha as the looked at their reflections.

"Inuyasha,I have been thinking about...how would things turn out when we kill Naraku and complete the jewel."Kagome said as Inuyasha wondered why she thought about it now.

"I'm going to become a full fledge demon."Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed.

"But why?your already strong now,you don't have to prove-"Kagome said as she was cut off.

"I want to be even more stronger than I am now,so I can protect you better."Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled.

_"He cares for me so much,how can I show him I care for him?"_Kagome thought.She then took the bead of subjugation off him making him suprised.she placed it in her big yellow back pack.

"Inuyasha,I like you the way you are don't change."Kagome said getting up going into the forest.Inuyasha smiled.Kagome had then heard voices so she went closer to them.

"I will kill Inuyasha for good by killing that Kagome girl and you will pin Inuyasha to that tree for good."Naraku said with Kikyo beside him.

"I'll make sure he will never be freed and we'll kill his other friends."Kikyo said.Kagome eyes went wide.how was she going to explain to Inuyasha.

"I have to save them."Kagome whispered running to Kaede's.

At Kaede's...

Kaede was picking herb's with Shippo.Kagome had fell to her knee's before them,crying.

"Kagome,what is the matter?"Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha and everyone are going to die."Kagome said crying.

"By who?"Shippo asked.

"Naraku and Kikyo joined forces."Kagome said panting as Kaede and Shippo gasped.

"Ye must warn everyone."Kaede said as she saw an arrow go by her.

"Let's see you try."Kikyo said as Kagome got her quiver and bow.

"Kikyo what is wrong with ye?"Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha has chosen my reincarnation over me!"She said firing another arrow as it pinned Kaede to a tree.

"Sister,you must understand ye can't have a place in Inuyasha's heart any longer."Kaede said as she saw Kagome fire and arrow at Kikyo.

"Stop Kikyo!Inuyasha will always love you and I can never replace you but its Inuyasha's decision."Kagome yelled.Kikyo then fire another arrow at her but she ran to see Naraku with Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku.Shippo ran over to them trying to tell them Kikyo's actions but Kagome perpared four arrows.She had no ther choice but this one,they all turned to her as tears fell from her brown eyes."Inuyasha...I love you."She said as she fired them sealing all of them to the Goshinboku.

"Stupid wench,you killed your friends."Naraku said as Kagome ran to bone eaters well leaving for good taking half the sacred jewel with her.

"Might as well let her go since she has no use."Naraku said not knowing Kagome had part of the jewel.

30 years later...

Kagome had continued school since then and married a man named Yuu now that she was now forty five years old.she married Yuu because he reminded her so much of Inuyasha.she had a two children the youngest was Akemi,she had midnight blue hair and eyes of hazel making her look like a mixture of Yuu and Kagome.She was a lot like Kagome but she was more honest and a little bit more shy.She was sixteen and was practicing archery and her katana.And the oldest was Yukino who was a year older and more of a school person like their father Yuu,she had blue hair and green eyes making her look like their father.

"That's good Akemi."Said sixty five year old Kagome.

"Your really think so mom?"Akemi asked.

"Yes,you remind me of myself."Kagome smiled as Akemi took another arrow from her quiver.

"Mom,You told me you use to tell me stories of the Feudal era...tell me why did you leave Inuyasha?"Akemi asked as Kagome frowned.

"He was going to die with me around because Naraku planned something that I had no choice but to leave."Kagome said as Akemi put her arrow back.

"I'll finish the rest of my chores."Akemi said not wanting to hurt her mother more upset.She was wearing a white and blue attire(Like Kagome's grandfather always wore)and broomed infront of the well house.Akemi never went inside but she always tend to think about what if she could go to the Sengoku era.She let her curiosity get the best of her and went inside.she saw a sutra on the well meaning it was sealed.she had put the broom down and went over to the well.she touched the sutra as she felt an electric shock but it then flew off which made her open the well to see nothing."I'm sure mom,wasn't telling the truth."Akemi said as she sat on the lip of the well.she saw a mouse go by and screamed making her lose balance and falling into the well seeing blue and pink lights."Wow..."She said before falling hard on her bottom."OW!"She yelled and saw a ladder full of vines and climbed up to see beautiful skies,tree,and pure grass.she saw the Goshinboku not far away and ran over to it seeing four people peacefully on the tree's they looked sad yet suprised."Inuyasha,Sango,Shippo,and Miroku."Akemi said as she touched the arrows at their chest.She had reached over to touch Inuyasha's soft ears.she then got a grip on the arrow as it turned pink as she pulled it out.Inuyasha's opened his eyes to see Akemi.

"So,you betrayed us!"Inuyasha said as Akemi was confused,"What's wrong Kagome.?"He asked angry as Akemi then got angry.

"I'm not Kagome!"Akemi said.

"Yes you are!"Inuyasha yelled.

"No,I'm Akemi!"Akemi yelled at the hanyou.

"Your Kagome!"He yelled.

"Kagome is my mom!"Akemi said as Inuyasha's face sadden.

"Kagome...is your mom."He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yes,but don't be mad at her she had a good reason for pinning you on the Goshiboku."Akemi said freeing everyone else.Inuyasha explained what happened so far.while Akemi told them her mother's reason for pinning them.

"Kagome,tried to save us."Sango said as Shippo was in Akemi's arm.

"Yeah,she's very upset she missed you all these years."Akemi explained.

"She must be old."Inuyasha said.

"Forty five."Akemi said as they all smiled.

"I never would of the thought you was her daughter,you look just like her."Miroku said,"Which is why I ask you would you bare me a child?"He asked as Akemi sighed and Sango punched him in the head.

"I'm sure Kagome has told you about his perverted behavior."Sango said as Akemi nodded.

"I think I should leave now."Akemi said.

"Why did you free us?"Inuyasha asked.

"So you can know why my mom did what she did and I could finally meet you all."Akemi smiled.

"We were hoping you'd help us kill Naraku,I;m sure Kagome didn't want to see us."Sango said as Akemi smiled taking half the sacred jewel out of her pocket as it turned pure.

"My mom took this with her."Akemi said as she had put it back,"And I don't mind joining."Akemi smiled.

"Wouldn't Kagome get worried about you?"Shippo asked.

"Yeah she would,I should go home and tell her what I've done."Akemi said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm lightly,"Come with me Inuyasha."Akemi said as Inuyasha followed.

At Higurashu Shrine...

Kagome was pacing around the well.

"I wonde if she actually went to the Feudal Era?Is she dead?Did she...free Inuyasha?"Kagome kept wondering the pink anf blue light appeared.Kagome stopped to see Inuyasha and Akemi.Inuyasha's eye widen as he saw Kagome.she was a woman now,her hair was to her knee's,her teenage body was gone and now she had curves,and she looked mature.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome said as tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha said as he kept a straight face,"I wanted to ask you if Akemi can join me Sango,Miroku,and Shippo to find shards and kill Naraku?"He asked as Kagome smiled.

"Yes,she can but she still has to come here to do tests and here."Kagome said now giving Akemi her old yellow back pack,"You'll need these and you should get your bike."Kagome said as Akemi put on the back pack and getting her bike from the side.

"Inuyasha we should get going."Akemi said as she hugged her mom before leaving.

"Be careful..."Kagome whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I'll be okay,remember I had you for a mom."Akemi smiled jumping down the well while Inuyasha had her bike.

"I bet she'll fall in love with him just like I did.."Kagome smiled as tears fell.

In the Feudal Era...

The two were walking towards the gang.

"Akemi,what is your dad like?"Inuyasha asked.

"A lot like you,my mom told me she married him because he was just like you."Akemi said as Inuyasha did a little smile,"I wouldn't be too happy."Akemi said which confused.

"Why not?"Inuyasha asked.the Akemi out the beads around him,"HEY!"Inuyasha yelled pulling them.

"I know a lot about you,so I can't let you do whatever you want so easily."Akemi laughed.

"You stupid wench!"Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't think so...sit!"Akemi said as Inuyasha fell flat on his face,"This is going to be fun."Akemi said riding her bike.

"HEY!GET BACK HERE!"Inuyasha yelled running after her.

"Well,I guess things won't be so different after all."Shippo sighed as Sango and Miroku agreed.

"I wonder what happened to Kirara?"Sango wondered and saw Kirara asleep at the tree,she picked her up waking her as she was greeted with many purrs.

"Akemi!Inuyasha!Let's get going."Miroku said as the two came towards them.

* * *

That's it until I write the next one I hope you all liked it 


End file.
